Agricultural shows
2010 ]] An agricultural show is a public event showcasing the equipment, animals, sports and recreation associated with agriculture and animal husbandry. The largest comprise a livestock show (a judged event or display in which breeding stock is exhibited), a trade fair, competitions, and entertainment. The work and practices of farmers, animal fanciers, cowboys & equestrians and zoologists may be displayed. The terms agricultural show and livestock show are sometimes used synonymously. A show is the Commonwealth term for an annual country fair. Overview Australia In Australia, the show is an important part of cultural life. Shows range from small events in small country towns usually lasting two days, through medium-sized events of three days, to the all-encompassing Royal Shows in state capitals, which may run for up to two weeks and combine many elements of an amusement park with those of an agricultural show. Although increasingly under pressure due to finances and insurance concerns, all main towns have a Show Society and in some areas, several towns and villages in the area all have an annual show. Larger shows often include live entertainment and fireworks in the main arena. A distinctive feature of Australian shows is the showbag, a themed carry bag of commercial goods. Competitions commonly included in Australian shows include: *Arts and crafts *Campdrafting *Cooking *commercial livestock and Stud *Demolition Derby *Horse show & Equestrian events *Jams and preserves *Pet and working animals - - [[Cat shows & Dog shows including sheepdog trials, *Photography *Rodeo *Sheaf tossing *Show jumping *Tent pegging *Wine *Wood chopping United Kingdom ]] , Some of the prizes date back to the 1800s]] In the United Kingdom, the Agricultural show has evoled from the classic farmers only day out event to a more general country show and fair to appeal to a wider audience. Several of the older shows with histories going back to the 18oo's have disappeared. the most famous recent loss being The Royal Show closing in 2009. Regional events such as The Great Yorkshire Show and Bakewell Show have grown from one day events to 2 or 3 days and covering more country pursuits and country life interests that just the farming classes and trade stands of old. A lot of the shows promote local produce with sections for meat and dairy products made on local farms and produced by local butchers. Other artistic pursuits such as flower arranging are also very competitive. Field days Related to a show is the "field day", with elements of a trade show for machinery, equipment and skills required for arable (broadacre) farming. Field days typically do not involve livestock, showbags or sideshows, but may include events such as ploughing competitions not usually associated with shows due to the larger space required. In some communities in northern England Field Days (or Club Days) have lost their agricultural character and have become community celebrations. Trade shows (UK) One of the biggest is the annual LAMMA Show held in Lincolnshire in January that started as a Local event for agricultural machinery manufactures to pitch there wares to the local arable farmers during the quiet winter months, before the spring sowing season. List of Royal Shows Australia *Royal Adelaide Show *Royal Bathurst Show *Alice Springs Royal Show *Royal Queensland Show (The Ekka) *Royal Canberra Show *Royal Darwin Show *Royal Geelong Show *Royal Hobart Show *Royal Launceston Show *Royal Melbourne Show *Perth Royal Show *Sydney Royal Easter Show Canada *Royal Agricultural Winter Fair New Zealand *Auckland Royal Easter Show *Royal New Zealand Showhttp://www.royalshow.co.nz South Africa *The Royal Show - Pietermaritzburg, KwaZulu-Natal United Kingdom *Royal Show – Stoneleigh, Warwickshire (Closed in 2009) *Royal Highland Show – Ingliston, Edinburgh *Royal Norfolk Show – Costessey near Norwich, Norfolk *Royal Welsh Show – Builth Wells, Powys *Royal Bath and West Show – Shepton Mallet, Somerset *Royal Cornwall Agricultural Show – Wadebridge, Cornwall *Tendring Hundred Show, Essex Ireland *Cloone Agricultural Show List of other major agricultural and livestock shows Argentina *La Rural, Buenos Aires Brazil *Expointer, Esteio Australia *Newcastle Regional Show *Camden Show France *Salon international de l'agriculture de Paris (French) New Zealand * Fieldays, Hamilton, New Zealand United Kingdom List includes notable local shows as well as county shows *Bakewell Show - Known as 'The Little Royal' Bakewell, Derbyshire *The East of England Show – Peterborough, Cambridgeshire *The Great Yorkshire Show – Harrogate, North Yorkshire *Kent County Agricultural Society and Show There are agricultural shows throughout the UK, mainly from May to September. You can use the table below to look up the shows in the counties which are near you. Use the website links to check the dates and details of the next shows. Map showing the counties of Britain, click on this link: OS map of Britain :(you will need to click on the map to change the zoom size so that you can read it clearly) ;ENGLAND ;WALES ; SCOTLAND ; NORTHERN IRELAND United States *American Royal – Kansas City, Missouri *Black Hills Stock Show & Rodeo - Rapid City, SD *Clay County Fair – Spencer, Iowa *Farm Progress Show – Decatur, Illinois and Boone, Iowa (Alternate years) *Fort Worth Stock Show and Rodeo – Fort Worth, Texas *Houston Livestock Show and Rodeo – Houston, Texas *National Farm Machinery Show – Louisville, Kentucky *National Western Stock Show – Denver, Colorado (Largest in the world) *North American International Livestock Exposition – Louisville, Kentucky *Pennsylvania Farm Show – Harrisburg, Pennsylvania *San Antonio Stock Show & Rodeo – San Antonio, Texas See also * Classic vehicle shows * Steam fair * Tractor shows * Trade shows * Working Weekends(Field day) References External links Category:Agricultural shows Category:Definitions